


daddy's good boy

by endgamehale



Series: daddy stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Derek, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Daddy Stiles, Keeping Quiet, M/M, Rimming, Top Stiles, Vibrators, Voyeurism, cumslut!derek, gay porn, sterek au, sterek daddy kink, sterek smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: Derek is flushed, pretty, and full of cum.





	daddy's good boy

Derek's face was flush. No, it wasn't because Chris Hemsworth was shirtless on screen, it was Stiles had set a vibrating butt plug on a low setting since the start on this movie, and he was starting to feel the effects of the cock ring, too.

"Follow me, baby." Stiles' voice was low when he spoke, and Derek whimpered. He had stopped paying attention to the movie ages ago.

They arrived at the family bathroom, located near the back of the theater. Derek could feel himself growing excited, being dragged into the spacey room by Stiles.

"You've been good, baby. Daddy's proud." Derek felt himself blushing as he felt Stiles tug on his bottom lip gently, cocking his head to the side. "I'm going to fuck you, okay? You'll be quiet, right? You like to be Daddy's good boy." He nodded gently, and Stiles moved to unzip his boyfriend's pants and sank to his knees. The older man felt his head hit the wall as Stiles licked the underside of his dick, releasing some pressure from his cock. Stiles started at the top, taking bits at a time before making his mouth sink all the way down, grazing his teeth just a bit. Derek bit onto his shirt to stop himself from moaning, but couldn't help the whimper that came out when Stiles pulled off of his dick with a slight 'pop'. He felt his clothes being pulled off of his body, along with his slides before he was turned around, cheek pressed against the cool tiles.

"Promise not to moan while I prep you?" Derek let out something that should've sounded like a 'yes' but came out more as a broken whimper. "Good, baby. I'll make you feel so good, okay?" It was less of a question and more of a statement, so Derek felt no need to reply. Stiles pulled the plug from Derek's hole, blowing cold air against him. 

"Please, Daddy, please." The older man was hardly above begging and he could feel Stiles smile as he bit Derek's ass.

"What do you want? Tell me." Derek let out a cry as Stiles bit his other cheek.

"Eat me, please, daddy. I swear I'll be a good boy. Please." There was hardly a full second delay before Stiles dove in, licking at Derek's hole, making him use the wall as a brace. 

"Fuck, Daddy, so good. Keep going, please." He reminded to keep himself quite as Stiles pulled back and made a warning sound. "M'sorry daddy, I couldn't help it." This was acceptable, he assumed because Stiles went back to his hole, adding two fingers as his tongue dug deeper. Derek already felt close, cock ring was the only thing blocking his orgasm. He huffed as Stiles pulled away from his ass, which caused Stiles to make a disapproving face, muttering something about queen bottoms these days as he unclipped his batman belt and unzipped his pants.

"Ready for my dick now?" At the movement of Derek's frantic nod, Stiles pulled the bottom's ass toward his dick, teasing his hole.

"Please, please." Derek groaned as Stiles slipped into him, moaning as well.

"Fuck. You've been wearing that plug all day and you're still tight, baby. Making daddy feel so good." Derek smiled before closing his eyes and whimpering as Stiles hit his prostate. "Mm, quiet, Can't let anyone catch us." Derek tried to nod before Stiles hit his spot again, and he couldn't help but cry out.

"Tsk, tsk. I told you to be quiet, didn't I? Open your mouth." Stiles' fingers traced Derek's lips before slipping them into his mouth, letting Derek suck on them.

"Fucksake, I'm close. Gunna fill you up nice, make you hold it in while we're out. Make sure you can feel it till we get home. Going to be so full of my cum, baby, all flushed and pretty. Think you can do that? Be good while we're out?" Derek let out a cry at Stiles' words, feeling tears prickle at the edges of his eyes from not being able to cum.

"You wanna cum, huh baby? I'll let you cum. You've been such a good boy. Daddy's good boy, huh Der?" During these words, Stile slipped the ring off and Derek let out a long moan, crying his boyfriend's name and clenching his hole around Stiles' dick. He heard Stiles groan as he did this, before the snap of his hips became faster as he came in Derek's hole, pushing deeper. 

Stiles reached down and grabbed the plug from off his jeans while Derek came down from his high. The dick buried in his ass was replaced with the plug, and Derek let out another light moan, and felt lips press against his forehead

"You did so, so good baby. Let's get you cleaned up, and we can watch the rest of the movie before we meet Scott and Issac for dinner, okay?" 

"Okay. If I'm a good boy, do I get a treat when we get home?" Derek made sure to use his best pouty eyes as he asked, smiling at Stiles' nod.

"Of course, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed lmao


End file.
